I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by thesearemyconfessions
Summary: Finn and Rachel have graduated. Rachel got into Julliard but Finn didn't. Will she leave Finn? Read and find out. One-shot.


**A/N: Hi guys this is my new one-shot. You all must be wondering why I only write one-shot, it's because I'm not good at writing multi-chapter fic. I hope you enjoy reading it. It is based on Taylor Swift's song _I'm Only Me When I'm With You._**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned glee the storyline would only involve Finn and Rachel and they would sing all the songs by themselves. And I'm only me when I'm with you belongs to Taylor Swift not me.**

* * *

**Summary: Rachel and Finn have graduated. Rachel got accepted in Julliard but Finn didn't. Will Rachel leave Finn and go to New York or stay with Finn?**

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

_Friday night beneath the stars_

_In a field behind your yard_

Finn and Rachel were sitting in the front yard of Finn's house. It was their last night together because Rachel was leaving for New York city in the morning. Rachel got accepted in Julliard in New York but Finn didn't so he was stuck in Ohio while Rachel was leaving for one of the best art or music school in the world.

_You and I are painting pictures in the sky.__  
__And sometimes we don't say a thing_

_Just listening to the crickets sing_

They were just gazing at the stars in silence. Neither of them wanted to speak, Rachel in fear of crying and Finn just didn't want to speak. So enveloped in silence except the singing noise of crickets they were gazing at stars thinking about the time they have spent together.

_Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you_.

They were both unwilling to talk about leaving each other. And they both knew that either wanted to talk about it. They were both cursing fate in their mind because they didn't wanted to live without each other. Finally what felt like an eternity of silence Rachel broke it.

"I'll miss you Finn"

"Me too" he simply replied.

"I don't want this to end and last forever"

"Me too"

"Stop saying me too" Her voice cracked. He turned to her.

"Then what do you want me to say? I just don't want you to go, but you have dreams which you have dreamt before we met, so go and make them come true" He practically yelled. She was practically crying now, she quickly got up and left his house, leaving him alone.

* * *

It was morning, when she woke up she felt dizzy. Then she remembered what day it was and her eyes started tearing up. She got up and went to bathroom, brushed her teeth, wore the clothes she chose last night before she went to Finn's house and went downstairs to have some breakfast.

* * *

He woke up early, thinking about her. When he looked at the time, he jumped out of bed quickly, wore the clothes he wore the day before not even bothering to pick up new clothes, he picked up a velvet box from his drawer and ran downstairs picking the keys to his truck, yelling that he is going to her house to his mom.

* * *

He reached her house and practically rushed towards her house not even bothering taking out his keys. He knocked on her front door heavily and after a few moments she opened the door.

"Finn what are you doing here?"

"I forgot to give you this yesterday" He reached to his pockets and took out the same box from before. Her eyes widened when he opened it, seeing this he quickly said. "It's not what you think, it's a promise ring. When I told Kurt I wanted to give you something before you left, he told me about the promise ring, it's a ring you give to someone you love to keep a promise. So Rachel Berry I promise I'll wait for you till you finish your school and my love for you will never waver." She started crying. "Why are you crying? I should have known you wouldn't like it."

"No, it's lovely. It's the best thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank You."

"Rachel dear, it's time for your flight" Her Dads came outside with her luggage.

"So this is good-bye, I guess" Finn said looking down at her. He took the luggage from her father and loaded it to their vehicle. She followed, and he kissed her for the last time not caring her fathers were seeing it, but they didn't interrupt. He pulled away holding back tears, she started tearing again. "Now you shouldn't cry, you are going to fulfill your dreams and no one cries when they are close to their dreams" She smiled finally and got into the car. Her father also got in and drove away. "Bye Rachel, I'll miss you" He said for what felt like the last time he'll see her.

She cried her whole way to airport. When she reached, her father turned towards her and said.

"Do you love Finn, is he the one" She nodded. "Then return to him, sometimes dream have to be set aside to be happy, and don't let your dreams be in the way for you being happy" She just needed that, she practically got back inside and drove back to Finn's house.

When she reached, she quickly took the keys from ignition, went to the front door and knocked. When the door opened he was surprised and wide- eyed to see her there. She saw that his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Rachel what are you doing here?" She didn't respond she just sang.

_Just a small town boy and girl__  
__Living in a crazy world.__  
__Trying to figure out what is and isn't true.__  
__And I don't try to hide my tears.__  
__The secrets or my deepest fears.__  
__Through it all nobody gets me like you do.__  
__And you know everything about me.__  
__You say that you can't live without me._

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know what I feel is true._

_I'm only me when I'm with you._

_When I'm anywhere else_

_It's so hard to be myself_

_Only you can tell_

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me, who I wanna be_

_Well I'm only me when I'm with you, with you._

After she finished she literally jumped on him and kissed him with all the passion and love she felt had for him. She eventually pulled away for air.

"I guess I'm not going anywhere, 'cause I'm only me when I'm with you" He smiled.

"Good, 'cause i don't want you to" With that he kissed her and lifted her bridal style and took her to his room. Glad that no one was home.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it, I know that my writing style in this is different from my previous one-shots. I hope you liked it and review please. And you must be thinking why i use a lot of Taylor Swift's songs it's because i love her, her songs are really good and if you haven't bought her new album 'Speak Now' i urge you all to buy it, the songs are brilliant.**

**BYE and TC.**


End file.
